Some wireless communication systems may utilize a suitable recursive systematic code, for example, a suitable Turbo Code (TC), e.g., any suitable Convolutional Turbo Code (CTC), to encode wireless transmissions. The TC may be based, for example, on a suitable trellis diagram. For example, a plurality of information bits (also referred to as “systematic bits”) may be encoded using a plurality of parity bits.
A transmitter may include, for example, a convolutional encoder capable of receiving first and second pluralities of information bits, denoted a(k) and b(k), respectively, and generating first and second pluralities of parity bits, denoted y1(k) and y2(k), respectively. The transmitter may transmit a wireless transmission representing the information bits a(k) and b(k) and the parity bits y1(k) and y2(k).
A receiver may include a turbo decoder capable of decoding the received wireless transmission, and to generate decoded information bits ad(k) and bd(k) corresponding to the information bits a(k) and b(k), respectively.